turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Mammyth
The heroine is a "Muppetoid". I received a copy of the book from the library and read the short story a couple of weeks ago but didn't like it and so preferred to do stuff on Joe Steele as well as read Bombs Away. ML4E (talk) 17:40, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh and her sidekick is an expy of Big Bird who talks to a "Mammyth" that no one else can see (i.e. Mr. Snuffleupagus). The heroine goes on a quest to search for the elusive and maybe mythical Mammyth along with two sidekicks, the Big Bird equivalent and what seems to be a second, generic Muppet but someone else may be able to identify. ML4E (talk) 17:46, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :The other sidekick is based on Grover. His name is Cleveland, he's blue, fuzzy, energetic, not bright, and worried about a monster at the end of the book. ::Ah right, I forgot about the monster at the end of the book. I don't know Sesame Street well enough to ID the Muppet. (I'm more of The Muppet Show type.) :I think our "heroine" Tundra Dawn is supposed to be Prairie Dawn, the little girl Muppet who played straight-man to Cookie Monster sometimes. The pun isn't terribly clever. :::I figured she was someone like that. ML4E (talk) 18:52, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Calling Grover "Cleveland" is fairly clever, though. Especially since it brings us tantalizingly to checking off another name on our US Presidents template. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:27, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Not really. HT could have just as easily called him "Norquist", and the story would have been exactly the same. Although this is the closest HT has come to referencing Grover Cleveland directly to the best of my knowledge. TR (talk) 05:35, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :It's nice to have it online. We can tell ourselves that we'll get to it at our leisure, then forget it even exists for months at a time, then rediscover it periodically and say "we should really create articles for this", and never create Article One. ::Wish we could have done that with SIStGTRotG. Even typing the acronym for that one is a chore. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:27, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::That one wasn't as bad as this one. The thought did cross my mind. "The Boring Beast" was another one I thought of especially with all the references to other works. 18:52, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::I wasn't overly fond of "The Catcher in the Rhine" the first time I read it, but it did grow on me when I reread it. I found "Of Mice and Chicks" annoying. I didn't read "La Différence". With this story, for me personally, HT is 1-2 in the Chick books series. TR (talk) 05:35, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :Because I agree with you ML4E, it's not the most likable story. TR (talk) 18:06, August 1, 2015 (UTC) My thought (assuming the more likely one that I will forget the whole thing) was an OTL article on the Muppets with sub-sections on the three identified above and the sub-sub sections referring to the ones in the story. This would be a good one for an Annotations article since there are plenty of references to other works especially the opening and closing segments referring to The Hunting of the Snark. ML4E (talk) 18:52, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Given how little happens, I was thinking along those lines. I was even toying with creating general "The Mammyth Characters" page with redirects for the characters a la the minor characters pages. There aren't many other stories we could take this approach with though, maybe "Reincarnation" and Half the Battle", and I'm hesitant to take this approach if it isn't something we can use regularly. :But you are right, at a bare minimum, the Literary Allusions page will grow. TR (talk) 05:35, August 2, 2015 (UTC)